


Angelic Intervention - Dean is Saved

by karadin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, BAMF Castiel, Fan Art, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Raised From Hell, Raised You From Perdition, Slash Goggles, Supernatural - Freeform, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Angelic Intervention - Dean is Saved

[ ](http://society6.com/karadin/dean-winchester-is-saved_print#1=45)

 

 **I'm so happy this is done!** **Do Not Repost To Other Sites**

reblog on tumblr <http://karadin.tumblr.com/>


End file.
